


An Alternate School Trip

by FlOrangey



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is best big brother, Awkward Conversations, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hot Springs & Onsen, Mild Sexual Content, Road Trips, Running gag of Yusuke never having enough money, Slice of Life, Vacation, nearsighted!Akira, some canon divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlOrangey/pseuds/FlOrangey
Summary: When Akira can't go on the school trip to Hawaii because of his probation, his friends decide to ditch the trip entirely and take him to a nearby town for an adventure of their own.Excitement and fun will (hopefully) ensue as the Phantom Thieves visit the nearby town of Nikko!





	1. Time to make a Plan B!

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on other stuff and I am but this idea popped into my head after talking with friends and I just HAD to write it. Also, it's gonna have happiness and happiness is good!
> 
> Please enjoy!  
> (Also if this pops up twice I'm sorry, my browser was acting up)

**9/06/2016**  
**Cafe Leblanc**  
**The Attic/Akira’s Room**

Akira had been trying to figure out how to tell his friend’s for the last two days but had not wanted to put a damper on their excitement. After all, it was not often a school had the funding to plan a trip out of the country. So he sat in silence drinking his coffee while everyone talked about what they were hoping to do once they reached Hawaii, or in Yusuke’s case, Los Angeles.

He listened with a smile on his face as Yusuke promised Makoto he would try and get some pictures of the sets from her favorite international Mafia films, and Ann berated Ryuji when he mentioned wanting to try and ‘chat up some foreign chicks on the beach.' He nodded his head when Morgana expressed disappointment he could not go, and the others promising to get him, Futaba, and Sojiro some souvenirs. Then Ryuji turned his attention to him and asked the question.

“What about you man, you looking forward to doing anything?” He asked. Akira looked at him out of the corner of his eye, half his best friends face blurry in his peripheral vision and placed his cup down.

“I can’t go.”

The statement was met with a silence so dead, they could hear the building creaking. Then the silence was broken.

_“WHAT!?”_

His friends were so loud Akira almost jumped out of his seat. He had expected some kind of response, but not shouting. His friend's eyes were wide and they all looked like he had just told them the worst news in the world. “You’re not going?” Makoto asked, the shock in her voice giving way to sadness. Akira shook his head.

“Why not?” Ann asked.

“Because my probationary officer is a pain in the ass and got pissed when I told him about it,” Akira said. The others looked at each other and Ryuji let out an annoyed grumble. Sometimes they forgot Akira was on probation for a crime he never committed.

“Seriously?" Ryuji asked, "What’s the guy's problem? It’s not like you’ve done anything for him to say no.”

“Official statement: I did not give him enough notice.”

His answer left his friends confused. “When did you tell him about it?” Makoto asked.

“I asked him if he got me clearance two days ago because he was supposed to have been informed about it last month,” Akira said. “Boss reports to him twice a month, so I asked at the beginning of August if he could tell my officer to give me the okay to go on the trip. Well, he told me the school needed to report it. So I asked Kawakami-sensei about it and she informed the principal.”

“And I’m going to guess the principal never contacted your officer,” Makoto concluded. “Somehow I’m not surprised.”

“All those hurdles sound like a guarantee for miscommunication,” Yusuke said. “Why wasn’t Boss' word enough?”

“Something about needing verification from Shujin because it was a school activity and other legal stuff. I don’t know.” Akira said, giving a small shrug.

“Sounds more like like the odds were stacked against you on purpose,” Morgana said.

“Yeah, that whole setup was guaranteed to be a mission failure,” Futaba said in agreement.

“It’s bullshit if you ask me,” Ryuji said and while Akira did not say anything out loud his best had more or less voiced his own opinion on the matter. The difference was after having two days to absorb it, he had gone from angry and upset at the news to somewhere between indifference and a mild bitterness, similar in taste to the coffee he had made himself. He took another sip of his drink as he leaned back in his chair. “You sure he can’t do something about it?”

Akira shook his head. The officer had been vehement in his refusal. Whether it was because it was too late to pull any strings, or just out of spite he had no idea.

“That sucks. You’re gonna miss out on all the fun.” Ann told him. Akira let a smirk cross his face as he tried to play off the disappointment.

“Knowing my luck, I’d spend half the trip in interrogation. I guess they can do that or something. It’s probably better for me to stay here with Futaba and Morgana.”

Akira watched his friend’s faces. He had been trying to make it sound like his absence would not be a big deal. He was also trying to not sound like he was bitter about the whole ordeal. He had a feeling he was not succeeding.

“Dude, you’re way to laid back about this.” Ryuji told him, “It’s a once in a lifetime trip, how often is it we get to go out of the country? Hell Yusuke’s going to the capital of all places.”

Yusuke cleared his throat and Makoto and Ann exchanged looks but did not say anything. They had long given up trying to explain to Ryuji that Los Angeles being the capital of the entertainment world was a figure of speech, not an indicator the city was the United States’ actual capital. Akira let a weak smile cross his face.

“Well maybe if I get into college I can study abroad for a year or something.”

“Are you sure you’re okay with this Akira?” Makoto asked. She seemed unconvinced by his act, so he tried to give her a reassuring smile.

“Positive. You guys have a good time. Take plenty of pictures, tell me everything that happened, it’ll be like I was there the whole time. Except not really.”

His friend’s looked unconvinced. He might have sounded a little too bitter in his last statement. His coffee tasted more bitter than the last sip too. He needed to add more sugar to it.

His friend’s left in the evening, including Futaba, who said a new anime was coming on she wanted to watch. Akira decided to read and figure out what he would be doing the next few days. There was no school because of the trip, which left him with a large list of things he could do in his free time. He had a feeling even as he looked at the list he would spend most of his time hanging out with Futaba or picking up an extra shift or two at the flower shop in the Underground Mall. Maybe Takemi needed some help at her clinic, she always liked having him around to do menial tasks. Or sudden tests.

* * *

 

The next day came and Akira ended up helping Sojiro in the cafe for a good part of the morning before going upstairs to read a book he had gotten a week ago. It was a few hours later he realized something was amiss. Futaba had not come to visit the cafe yet, she normally was around by the afternoon. Morgana had also taken off while he was working downstairs. He looked at his phone, zero text messages. He decided to send one to his their main chat room.

**Akira:**  
_How’s the packing?_

To his surprise, he got a response in a few seconds.

**Ryuji:**  
_Ugh, it’s a pain in the ass!_

**Ann:**  
_Yeah seriously._  
_I can’t decide how much to pack or what I_  
_want to wear for the trip._

**Yusuke:**  
_I would suggest summer clothing and a_  
_few bathing suits since you’ll be at the beachside._

**Ann:**  
_...thanks, Yusuke._

**Yusuke:**  
_You’re quite welcome._

Akira frowned.

**Akira:**  
_Aren’t you supposed to wear your uniforms?_

A brief pause followed as Akira noticed the small ellipses in the corner and the message ‘several people are typing’.

**Ryuji:**  
_Well, not all the time?_

**Makoto:**  
_We’ll have a few hours each day where we can_  
_walk around in street clothes._

**Ryuji:**  
_Yeah, what she said._  
_Makoto’s got all this together._

**Yusuke:**  
_Well since she is a chaperone she should_  
_have it all together. The trip might fall_  
_apart without her._

**Futaba:**  
_And we know how quickly things fall apart_  
_when Queen isn’t around._  
_Right, Ryuji?_

**Ryuji:**  
_I’m gonna pretend I was not just singled out_  
_for_ something _I don’t remember doing._

**Ann:**  
_I should get back to packing. I don’t think_  
_I have enough clothes._

**Ryuji:**  
_No no, trust me. Whatever you’ve packed_  
_for clothes is fine._

**Ann:**  
_You don’t even know how much I packed._

**Ryuji:**  
_No, trust me. I’m sure the eight pairs of shorts_  
_you’re taking is more than enough._

**Ann:**  
_...I only packed six._

**Ryuji:**  
_Still more than enough. Trust me._

**Futaba:**  
_Isn’t there a limit on how much luggage_  
you can _take?_

**Akira:**  
_Usually less than your full closet._

**Ann:**  
_Very funny._

**Ryuji:**  
_Just don’t pack too much crap. We don’t_  
_wanna get stuck on the train.  
Plane! Sorry. Autocorrect._

Akira raised an eyebrow. He was pretty sure plane could not autocorrect to train. At least last he checked it could not.

**Makoto:**  
_Just remember you are representing the_  
_school._

**Ann:**  
_Of course!_

**Ryuji:**  
_Relax. We’ll be on our best behavior._

**Futaba:**  
_That sounds positively frightening._

**Yusuke:**  
_I can’t believe I'm saying this, but I_  
_agree with Futaba._

**Futaba:**  
_> :(_

Akira waited to see if anyone else would type anything, but after Futaba’s message, the conversation went dead. He went back to his book only for his phone to go off again a few minutes later.

**Ryuji:**  
_Think he suspects anything?_  
_Shit!_

  
Akira’s eyes widened and he was about to reply back but then both messages vanished and were replaced with the automatic ‘this message has been removed from the conversation’ notice. He frowned then put his phone back down. Whatever his friends were scheming could wait until after they got back from the school trip. Either that or Ryuji just really put his message in the wrong chat, in which case now he was curious what he was up to.

He pushed the thought from his mind and went back to his book. After another hour of reading, he put the book down and massaged his temples. His head was starting to hurt so he dropped his glasses on the windowsill and put his hand over his eyes as he closed them. He needed a break and a long nap.

* * *

 

Akira was woken up when he felt something rough shake him back to consciousness. His eyes fluttered open. Without his glasses his vision was blurry, but he could tell there was someone in the room with him.

“Sheesh, you sleep like the dead.” The voice was Sojiro’s. Akira blinked a couple of times and sat up. He reached for his glasses only to find they were not in the spot where he thought he put them. “Here.”

He looked at Sojiro’s hand to find the man was holding his glasses. “Get downstairs, there’s a surprise for you.” Akira took his glasses and put them on to see Sojiro smiling. “You’re either going to love this, or hate it.”

Akira looked at him, confused in his half asleep state, but got to his feet and followed him downstairs. He stopped when he entered the cafe area and he stopped in his tracks when he saw his friends sitting in the restaurant's booths. The bags they claimed they had been packing for the school trip rested against the door.

“There he is!” Ryuji said, “Wow you look tired, you just wake up or something?”

It took a second for Akira to process what he was seeing. Once he did he had one question. “Shouldn’t you guys be at the airport?”

“Observant as always,” Yusuke said, a smile on his face. “You always know when something is amiss.”

“Why are you guys not at the airport?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Ryuji asked and Akira frowned. It was obvious and he could not help but feel a mix of annoyance and a large amount of guilt if his friends were planning what he thought they were planning. Ryuji's accidental text message made a lot more sense now.

“If you guys are thinking of skipping the school trip because I can’t go, don’t. Please.”

“Too late. We already called off and Makoto found someone to chaperone in her place.” Ann said, a cheeriness in her voice as she motioned for him to join them. Akira sighed and did so, taking a seat next to Makoto. “Take a look at this.” His blonde friend held out her phone showing a picture of a large lake with a mountain overlooking it. There was another picture of a decorated shrine he had sworn he had seen in one of his history books. He did not quite recognize the area, but the name was familiar. He was sure he had seen it in passing on his way to the city.

“After we left last night, we thought, the school trip wouldn't be very fun if most of us were absent." Makoto explained, "So we thought we should see if we can just do something in Japan instead.”

“We didn’t really get a chance to do anything over the summer anyway, so why not instead of getting split up because of the school trip, we all ditch it and have a trip of our own,” Ryuji said. “Yusuke found the place and honestly it doesn’t look bad.”

“That is the town of Nikko,” Yusuke said. Akira pulled his phone out and ran a search for the name. “It’s a popular tourist area. The home of the Toshogu Shrine, beautiful mountainous landscapes, lakes, waterfalls; it has a classic, serene beauty one cannot see in the city alone. Not even in the local park.”

“Plus the hotel we got has great internet,” Futaba added. Yusuke twitched in annoyance and Sojiro shook his head.

“It was also expensive as hell...” Sojiro said getting Akira’s attention.

“You helped?” He asked.

“We all pitched in, but Boss was the one who covered most of the cost. And a good thing too, last minute bookings aren't cheap.” Makoto said.

“The chief likes to act tough but Futaba and I know how to bring out his soft side,” Morgana meowed, a grin on his face as Futaba nodded in agreement and patted the feline on the head. Akira's looked at him a little hesitant.

"You're sure?" He asked and watched as Sojiro tried to shrug his question off.

“Don’t worry about it. You’ll pay me back eventually if you keep helping in the store.” He said. Akira nodded in understanding, he had a feeling there would be a catch, but he could get behind helping the restaurant more often. “Just make the most of it okay. Go with your friends, have a good time, and don’t break any bones if you decide to go on one of the hiking trails.”

“Well, that settles it then.” Morgana said, “I hope you don’t mind if I sneak along in your bag. I’m not missing out on this just because I’m stuck on four legs you know.”

Ann giggled, “We wouldn’t think of leaving you behind for this Mona. You’re part of the gang too.”

Ann’s comment left Morgana swooning. “You’re so sweet Lady Ann.”

Akira looked back at his phone, and the website he had found for the town. For a second he wondered if he was having some kind of dream, but considering enthusiastic everyone sounded he was positive he was not dreaming. His friends had gone and ditched their school trip just to go on a different trip with him. He was at a loss for words as he found himself smiling, only for that smile to drop as he realized something important.

“I need to pack my bag.”

Ryuji was the one to help him with most of the packing. Makoto reminded them because they were going by train, they needed to try and pack light, or as light as possible when remembering part of Akira’s luggage included a ten-pound cat. They climbed downstairs and his friends picked up their things.

“Alright, we ready to go?” Ann asked.

“Mom gave me cash for the trip so I’m set.” Ryuji said, “No one else needs to grab anything on before we take the train?”

No one needed to, everyone had what they needed or money to get anything they forgot if they realized they needed something when they reached their destination. Akira smiled as he and his friends said their goodbye’s to Sojiro and left Leblanc.

The next few days were going to be great. He had a good feeling.


	2. Welcome to Nikko: It's Rainy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! My tabs are lined with references for this thing. And my eyes hurt from sleepiness.

  
**9/7/2016**  
**Nikko Train Station**  
**Evening**

By the time they reached the Nikko train station, the weather decided to take a turn for the worse. The group of six teenagers and one cat exited the station and were met with a downpour of rain. There was a collective sigh as they stayed near the edge of the station, reluctant to step out into the torrential downpour.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Ryuji said then sent a cold look to Yusuke. “Is this your doing? Because I swear this is the second time we’ve done something with you and it’s rained.”

“I’m sure it’s just a coincidence,” Yusuke said, his tone even, but the look on his face made it clear he was second guessing his words. Akira glanced over at Makoto who looked dismayed by the sudden change in weather. He pulled the umbrella he always carried with him out of his bag and opened it. He then held it over her head.

“Here.” He said. Makoto looked at him, then the umbrella, then back to him. A light shade of pink crossed her face and she smiled.

“Thank you,” She said and moved a little closer to him. Akira felt his face become warm, but the moment was cut short as Futaba shouted and shoved herself in between them, and huddled close to the teenage boy. Morgana was held tight in her arms.

“Oh thank Ramuh! At least someone had enough sense to bring an umbrella, right Mona?”

“I-I can’t breathe!” Morgana managed to stammer as he tried to loosen Futaba’s grip on him. Akira and Makoto looked at each other, and the girl gave Futaba a small smile as Akira put a hand on his orange haired friend’s shoulder. Makoto then took her phone out and looked out into the heavy rain.

“Let’s see, there should be a bus stop nearby…”

The bus station was just a short walk from the train station, though the downpour of rain did not stop the group from getting soaked through their street clothes. The buses were to their relief still running and the driver was happy to take them to the hotel once they paid the bus fare. The drive to the hotel was not long and Akira found his eyes widening as he saw the building. Makoto had only told him the hotel name, but he had been so preoccupied talking to her and the others he had not look it up.

The outside was painted white and a sign was hung up with the hotel's name. There was a plaque near the front with a brief statement about the building's history, including when it was first built. They stepped inside and were greeted to an earthly environment, lit to give the welcome lobby a warm and inviting feeling. Akira noticed doors that led to a bar he knew he and his friends would not be allowed into, as well as a sign pointing upstairs to the dining room and cafe.

“Wow. This is nice.” Ryuji managed to say. Futaba, Akira, and Ann nodded in agreement.

“Yeah. It looked nice from the pictures but in person it’s amazing.” Ann said. Morgana poked his head out to look around and she jumped. “Hey, not yet! They don’t allow pets here remember?”

“Sorry!” Morgana whispered just loud enough for them to hear, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear meowing, and dove back into the bag. Makoto and Ann approached the check in counter and after a few seconds came back with their keys.

“Alright, let’s go.”

The group went to their room and Makoto opened the door. Akira’s eyes widened as he looked around. The room was a decent size, with two full-size beds and a couch which looked like it could fold out into a third bed. There were a small desk and even a decent size flat screen television. The room did not look like it was meant for six teenagers, even four people would have a little trouble getting around. It only had one bathroom too. Akira guessed his friends only rented out one room to keep the cost down.

He frowned as the thought of money crossed his mind. It might have been just one room, but it was still large and well furnished, which to him meant it was not cheap. He looked at Makoto. “Uh, how much was-”

“Oh man, look at this place!” Ryuji cut him off, pushing passed and tossing his bag on one of the beds. The others followed suit and began to unpack their things. Makoto put a hand to Akira's arm to get his attention.

“Don’t worry about the cost, it’s all taken care of.” She said. “Just relax and have a good time. Okay?”

Akira saw the calm smile on her face and seeing her assurance he did relax a little. She was right, they were here on vacation and everything was taken care of. They just needed to make it a good time. “Alright.” He said. His bag started rustling and Morgana stuck his head out.

“Can I come out now?” He asked, “It’s really stuffy in here!”

Akira walked over to one of the beds and opened the bag all the way so Morgana could climb out. The cat let out a cry of joy and jumped onto the bed, testing the mattress with his paws.

“This feels much nicer than the bed in your room.” He said. Akira took a seat next to him. Morgana was right, the mattress was better quality than his. He was almost tempted to lie down but had a feeling if he did he would be out cold until morning.

“Alright let’s make this place feel more like home,” Ann said.

The group began unpacking their things and settling in. Akira and Yusuke pulled the decorative pillows off the couch and moved the table and ottoman out of the way. They confirmed the couch was a fold out and began setting it up. Ann and Makoto put their toiletries in the bathroom, and Futaba sat on one of the beds and pulled her laptop out to test the rooms internet connection.

Everyone put their bags in the corners of the hotel room once they were unpacked and settled. Akira sat on the sofabed and began reading the next chapter in his book. Yusuke turned the television on and flipped to the weather, where the forecaster was giving their prediction for the next day. It would continue to rain, and a thin fog was expected to settle into the area. “How unfortunate.” He muttered.

“It shouldn’t be an issue as long as we don’t go to the lake or waterfalls,” Makoto said.

“So what is on the agenda for tomorrow?” Ann asked, “Are we going to walk some of the trails? Take in the sights?”

“Whatever we do, visiting the Toshogu shrine is mandatory.” Yusuke said, “I will not go these four days without feasting my eyes it’s beautiful architecture.”

“This shrine does sound like a pretty big deal,” Morgana said.

“It is. The place has quite a history and is the resting place of one of Japan’s greatest emperors.” Makoto explained and Morgana made a noise that sounded he was trying to whistle.

“Do they allow pets?”

“Probably not,” Akira said, turning a page in his book before looking at his feline friend. “But no one has to know you're there.”

“We’ll make it one of our first stops then.” Makoto said, “It’s not too far from here either, probably a twenty-minute walk at the most, maybe less.”

“Wait we have to walk?” Futaba asked, eyes wide in horror.

“Well yeah. We can’t take the bus everywhere you know, to much money without those damn passes.” Ryuji told her. Futaba let out a small noise in disappointment. "Ah don't be like that, walking will be fine."

Futaba let out the same noise of disappointment, only louder than before.

The group stayed up, chatting for a few a little longer and looking up points of interest on their phones - or in Futaba’s case her laptop. However, by midnight, the group decided to try and go to sleep. Ryuji and Yusuke took one of the beds, Futaba and Ann another. Akira looked up from the book he was reading to Makoto just as she looked at him. There were only three beds and there were six people; three guys, and three girls. Which meant two of them had to share.

“I can sleep on the floor if you want.” He offered.

“Oh.” Makoto stared at him, eyes a little wide and then shook her head. “No, it’s okay. We need to be well rested for tomorrow and sleeping on the floor probably won’t help with that.”

Akira nodded. He closed his book and placed it on the floor. “Alright, but if you change your mind let me know.”

“It’ll be fine. Just, you know…”

“I won’t,” Akira said giving her a small smile as he held up a hand and placed it between them on the mattress. He then moved his fingers up and down like he was making an imaginary line, “I won’t cross this line, promise.”

Makoto nodded, feeling her face become hot. She really did not mind if he did cross it, but kept that thought to herself. “Okay. Well...good night.”

"Night."

Akira watched as she rolled over so her back was to him. He then took his glasses off and placed them by his pillow before turning off the light and burying his face partway under the blanket. He was so relieved it was dark, he could feel the blood rushing to his face and in his ears.

* * *

 

 **9/8/2016**  
**Nikko**  
**Early Afternoon**

Everyone woke up a little later than intended. Akira and Ann had to drag Ryuji out of his bed, the blonde landing with a loud thump on the floor, in order to get him to wake up. Makoto and Yusuke had been the first up and were already dressed and ready to go out by the time the others started. Makoto had even gone down to the diner and gotten everyone breakfast before it closed. Ann and Futaba showered first and Akira decided after checking the time he would take a shower in the evening instead of making the others wait longer. He combed out his hair and shook out his head, using his phone's camera as a mirror to make sure he was decent.

Once everyone was ready, they left the hotel and started down the street. The rain had lightened a little, but they stopped at a small shop on the way to purchase some umbrellas in case it got worse.

Makoto had been right, even with the slower pace from taking in the town, they still reached the shrine in a reasonable amount of time. The gold and black colors of the entrance gate stood out in the thin fog hovering over the town. In fact, Akira was not sure if he was seeing things or not, but he was sure he saw it glitter against the fog.

Akira reminded Morgana to keep his head down until they paid for their admission and climbed the steps to the entrance gate. There were several other people also playing tourist and he noticed not all of them were speaking or looked Japanese. The group was greeted by a friendly lady who gave them their passes after they paid the price for admission into the shrine.

Ryuji mumbled about the cost once he paid for his pass and entered the grounds.

“Seriously, thirteen-hundred yen for a pass? Tha's way too much.” He said.

“It’s certainly more than I expected, but given the fame of the location I can’t say I’m surprised,” Yusuke said then turned to Akira. “Thank you again for paying my entry.”

“Wouldn’t want you to miss out,” Akira said. “So, does it meet your expectations?”

Yusuke contemplated Akira’s question as he looked around the grounds. The shrine was larger than expected. It was not just one building, but several, with signs telling tourists what each was used for. Along with gold a lot of the architecture was painted black, white, or red and there were ladders and scaffolding around one of the arches and buildings with a sign asking visitors to be mindful of workers doing restoration projects. Yusuke held his hands up as he would when he was framing a scene in his mind, looking around at all the buildings and their placement.

“I’d say it meets and exceeds them. I would love to sketch a few of the carvings on these buildings and the structures themselves. If you all don’t mind of course.”

“Go ahead. You do your thing and we’ll do ours.” Ryuji said. “We should take some pics too.”

“Yes, reference photos for future use would be good,” Yusuke said. Whether he realized Ryuji was not talking about art or not none of them were sure of. “Perhaps I should tour the art museum as well.”

As the teenagers wandered the grounds, Yusuke found himself a place to sit down and begin his quest to meticulously capture the beauty of the shrine in his sketchbook. The others took some photos, not just for their friend to use for reference but also for their own enjoyment. Both Akira and Futaba made sure they got several good shots, they had a feeling Sojiro would be disappointed if they did not have anything to show for their trip. Akira took a picture of a statue with monkeys covering their eyes, ears, and mouths at Futaba’s insistence.

“Does it look good?” He asked showing it to her on his phone. She grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

“Perfecto!”

“Dude, what the hell is this?” Ryuji asked getting Akira’s attention. He pointed to what appeared to be some kind of four legged creature with large tusks sticking out of it. It looked angry and ready to trample a foe or attack a small creature that would become its dinner. “Looks like a cross between a bear and some kind of elephant. A very ugly elephant.”

Makoto snapped a picture of the carving in question and ran a search on it through her phone. “Huh, it looks like you’re not too far off Ryuji.”

“Huh?” Ryuji asked, as did Morgana, who had been pretending to be a stuffed animal up until that point.

“According to this, that carving was done by an artist who was requested to make an elephant statue. However he had never seen an elephant before, so he created the design based on the commissioner's descriptions and his own imagination.”

“Oh wow.” Ryuji said, “So it’s like one of those abstract pieces or something?”

“I don’t think it’s all that abstract. Just looks more like someone just did not know how to draw an elephant.” Futaba said tilting her head.

“A stylistic interpretation of something real then,” Morgana said. “We should get a picture for Yusuke, I’m sure he’d like to see this.”

Akira nodded and looked over to where Yusuke had parked himself to see he was still hard at work on his sketches. The group gave a weak smile. Knowing their friend, the young artist was probably so immersed in his work at this point they would not be able to get his attention for a long while.

“We’ll show him later,” Akira said as he took a picture.

The group continued to explore the grounds and tour the few buildings they were allowed to enter. They agreed to save the museum for last so they could look around it with Yusuke. Makoto stopped for a few seconds when she saw some people practicing Kendo in a private room before hurrying to catch up with the others. Once back outside Ryuji pointed out some stone steps he saw several tourists taking.

“What do you think’s up there?”

“Unless I’m mistaken, I think it leads to Tokugawa Ieyasu’s memorial,” Makoto told them. “Do you guys want to check it out?”

“Check out a dead guy's grave?” Futaba asked then shrugged. “That’s kinda creepy, but if everyone wants to see it, I guess it’s a big deal right?”

“This whole shrine is dedicated to him, it would be a waste not to take a look,” Akira said, putting his hands in his pockets as Morgana nodded in agreement.

“Yeah. I definitely want to see this great emperor's resting place. I bet he’s got some fancy memorial or something.” He said.

The group got in the already forming line and began the climb up the stone steps, which led to a long pathway which led to more steps. The walk was further than the teenagers expected, even the map of the shrine on the phones was a little deceptive. What they expected was a short walk to a higher location was more like walking a man-made hiking trail. By the time they reached the top and walked the path to the memorial, Futaba was panting.

“So...tired…” Futaba said hunching over. “I can feel the world flashing in front of my eyes.”

“That was way harder than I thought,” Ann muttered. Ryuji shook his head at them in disapproval.

“You two seriously need to work out more. You don’t see me, Makoto, and Akira getting tired.” Ryuji said.

Akira kept his face as straight as he could. Now that Ryuji had singled him out, he could not make it look obvious that it felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest and his legs had become jelly. He wanted to sit down. Really wanted to sit down. To his dismay as he looked around there was no place to sit down, so he kept his eyes in front of him as they reached the memorial site and Makoto took the lead looking at the large urn surrounded by decorations and nature.

“So this is the memorial.” She said, “It really does look nicer in real life than in pictures.”

Morgana looked it over, a grin on his feline face. “Huh. It’s almost like a mini-temple.” He commented.

“So a dead guy's remains are in that urn?” Futaba asked.

“Supposedly,” Makoto said then put a hand to her chin in thought. “I have heard a rumor they’re actually somewhere else on the grounds, and that this display is more for show, but there's no proof to the claim.”

“Probably just a conspiracy nut vying for attention,” Ryuji said.

Ann snapped a photo of the memorial then looked around. The trees were thick and she noticed as she looked around while she could see some buildings from the shrine, the area was looked isolated from the rest of the grounds. “This place is really peaceful.” She said. “Like it’s so far removed from the rest of civilization, nature just decided to take over.”

Everyone fell silent, taking in the sounds around them. It was quieter than Tokyo and Akira put a hand up to his ear as he heard the sound of birds. He remembered hearing them regularly back home, in the city he usually only heard them in the park. “It’s like back home.” He commented.

“Right, you’re from the countryside. Does being here remind you of home?” Makoto said. Akira gave a small nod.

“A little. It’s not quite the same, but the quiet is familiar.” He told her as Ryuji gazed up at the trees and tried to make out the temple buildings in the distance.

“It’s weird how quiet it is, even with all these people. It’s different from Tokyo, but it’s a good kind of different.” He said. “Man I can’t see anything from here, not even Yusuke. You think he’s still in the same spot he was when we left?”

Ann laughed a little, “Considering it’s Yusuke, I would be very surprised if he had moved.”

“I doubt he's moved. Inari is practically shipped with his own art. We might need to steal his sketchbook if we even wanna think of leaving here today.” Futaba said.

Akira let his gaze wander around the scenery some more before holding his phone up to take a picture of the memorial. He paused as he saw Makoto was in his view. He snapped the photo quickly and walked up to her.

“You wanna take a picture together?” He asked, holding phone up for her to see.

“Sure.” She said.

He gave his phone to Ann and asked her to take a picture of the two of them. Ann immediately directed them in front of the memorial, claiming it would be a great shot. “Makoto, can you move a little closer? Akira, put your hand on her shoulder or something. Morgana, get out of the shot.”

She took the picture after they followed her commands and showed it to them. Akira smiled, the picture was perfect.

* * *

 

By the time everyone had left the memorial, Yusuke had finished filling a few pages of his sketchbook and was eager to take a look at the museum. The museum did not allow photography, so Yusuke found himself staring at art and displays for long periods of time in an attempt to commit them to memory. By the time he was finished looking around, the others were waiting near the museum's entrance.

“Man, what time is it?” Ryuji asked as he looked at his phone. “Wow, we’ve been here awhile. Maybe we should go somewhere else.”

“Yeah. We should take in the town a bit, maybe see what shops they have.” Ann suggested, “There’s also the matter of what to do for dinner. Anyone got any suggestions?”

Makoto thought for a second then answered, “Well I do want to try some of Nikko’s Yuba. I hear it’s pretty famous.”

“Famous? Seriously?” Ryuji asked, his tone implying he questioned her statement, “No offense but when I think ‘famous’, I don’t think dried tofu skins.”

“Fame comes in all shapes, sizes, and flavors,” Akira said then looked at Morgana. “You wanna try some?”

“Hmm, I don’t like tofu so I doubt I’ll like the skin.” Morgana said, “But if we have it with fish, maybe I’d be willing to give it a try.”

“Dried tofu skins and sushi, now that’s a combination worth trying,” Yusuke said and Futaba mused over the idea and said.

“Well as long as the Yuba is separate from the sushi, I’m open to it,” Futaba said.

“Alright, somewhere we can get yuba and sushi,” Makoto said bringing up her phone and searching up for restaurants. “There’s quite a few places where we can sit down and eat.”

“I guess it shouldn’t be a surprise, this place is a bit of a tourist town,” Ann said, then grinned as she looked at her phone’s map. “Oh, there’s a nice sweet shop on the road. That would be worth checking out.”

“Focus Ann. We want real food first, not dessert.” Ryuji said. Ann gave him a disapproving look before going back to looking over their options. She then grinned.

“Okay, I think I found a place. It’s a little ways from the station, so it’s actually not that far." She explained, "It’s kinda amazing how convenient everything is around here. So how about we look around a bit more before dinner.”

“Sounds fine to me. We have a few hours.” Makoto said.

“You sure we can’t just hang out back at the hotel?” Futaba asked, “I feel internet withdrawal coming on.”

“That laptop is a cursed object-ow!” Yusuke was cut off as he felt a small foot kick him in the leg. The rest watched the scene, Akira took a few steps back, a weary smile on his face as he tried to mediate the situation.

“Let’s take a look at some of the town, then we can relax at the hotel. Sound fair?”

“I guess…” Futaba grumbled. They all left the shrine, Yusuke limping a few feet behind them as they walked down the steps to the street.


	3. Friend's are wonderful (even if they can't count)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so no lie, while I was writing this I got Persona 4 (!) music stuck in my head. lol

**5/8/2016**   
**Nikko - Kanmangafuchi Abyss**   
**Afternoon**

“Are you seriously trying to tell me that’s a ghost story?”

Futaba’s reaction to Makoto’s little tale had Akira and Morgana grinning in amusement. The group decided to split up for a bit after they left the shrine. Ann, Ryuji, and Yusuke went into town to take in the shops and find souvenirs. Akira, Morgana, Makoto, and Futaba had gone down to one of the remote trails to see if, in Makoto’s words, the ghost story she heard was true. The trail in question was a long name Akira gave up trying to pronounce on his second try and just called it the ‘Jizo Statue ghost trail.’

The ghost story in question was there used to be one hundred statues on the trail until a flood several decades back destroyed a few of the statues. Now no one knew how many statues remained because when tourists or Nikko’s locals tried to count them, the number was different each time. Since then the statues received the reputation of being the ‘impossible-to-count Ghost Jizo.’

Makoto sighed at Futaba’s reaction, putting a hand behind her neck. “Well it’s certainly not a scary ghost story, but it does qualify as one.”

“Wow, people not being able to count is now a ghost story. How horrifying.” Futaba said rolling her eyes.

“You better not be making fun of me.” Makoto pouted.

“It sounds like she’s making fun of you,” Morgana said, a large grin on his face. Makoto glared at him then looked at Akira who leaned back a nervous look on his face.

“I didn’t say anything and I won’t.” He said.

“You better not.” She said as she stopped at the beginning of the trail and took a look at the status in question resting on the side of the trail. “Alright, let’s get started.”

“You’re going to count them?” Akira asked.

“We’re going to count them,” Makoto said, her word choice getting the other three’s attention and Futaba pouted when she realized what was being implied.

“Seriously? I have to?”

“Well, it would be nice to have more than one person do it so we can compare numbers,” Makoto said then looked at Akira as though expecting him to go along. He kept the smile on his face, moving some of his bangs out of his eyes.

“Alright.” He said. Futaba let out a loud groan that made it obvious she was only going to go along with Makoto’s request because she felt like she had no choice.

The four started up the trail, counting each statue until they reached the end. They then compared numbers; Makoto and Akira had counted ninety-two statues and Futaba had counted ninety-one. They then went back to the beginning of the trail and Makoto frowned as she counted the last statue.

“And that's...eighty-eight.” She said.

“Ninety,” Akira said.

“Eighty-six?” Futaba asked and then a frown formed on her face. “No no that can’t be right, there’s no way I missed five of them on the way back.”

“Interesting. We all got different numbers on the way back here. I wonder…”

“I-it’s probably just because we suck at counting.” Futaba said and after some hesitation added, “We should try it again.”

Akira looked at Futaba and gave her an amused smirk. “Oh, so now you’re interested in this little story.”

Futaba glared at him and stomped her foot. “It’s not the story! It’s just there’s got to be a reasonable explanation for this and I’m gonna find out what it is.” She looked over Akira’s shoulder to Morgana. “Come on Mona, you’re coming too!”

“What? Why do I have to?”

“I need a witness and cats have good eyes. Come on!”

Morgana grumbled and looked at Akira, who kept the smile on his face as he motioned with his head for the cat to go with Futaba. Morgana narrowed his eyes then sighed, “Alright, fine. But I better get some fatty tuna tonight. Got it?”

Akira nodded and Morgana jumped out of the bag and followed Futaba to the first Jizo statue. The messy haired boy watched with Makoto as Futaba began up the trail again, counting each statue, this time with Morgana at her side.

After some time Makoto took a seat on a nearby rock while Akira excused himself to get something to drink at a nearby shop. He came back with two cups, “Here.” He said holding one out for her.

“Thank you,” Makoto said, taking a sip. The two watched as Futaba walked back to her starting point, counted the last status, paused, and let her shoulders sag. Morgana then said something neither of them could make out and jumped back when Futaba stomped her foot on the ground. She then hurried back up the trail.

“I don’t think she’s having much luck solving this mystery,” Makoto said. Akira chuckled.

“Maybe there really are ghost statues. The horrifying Ghost Jizo that make you question your ability to count to a hundred. I’m trembling in fright.” Akira said a smirk on his face as Makoto shook her head.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Am I?”

“Yes. Very.”

“And you love me for it.”

Makoto looked up at him and saw the confident ‘Joker grin’ was on his face. She then giggled, which broke into a small laugh, which made Akira laugh too. They settled down and watched as Futaba looked at Morgana, pointed a finger at him and hurried back up the trail. Akira took a sip of his drink and took a seat so he was closer to Makoto.

“Enjoying yourself?”

“I am,” Makoto said. “I’ve never been somewhere so quiet and felt this much peace. Normally when it’s quiet I feel a bit anxious.”

“Really,” Akira said. Makoto nodded.

“It reminds me of how my sister would come home angry because she was passed over another promotion.” Makoto said, “But here, I feel removed from all the worries I have back home. No school duties, no studying for college, nothing.”

“Well, it is a vacation.” Akira said leaning closer to her, “You aren’t supposed to worry about those things while on vacation.”

“Technically it’s not a vacation, it’s a school trip.”

“A school trip without the school watching over us. Sounds like a vacation to me.” Akira told her, “Can’t believe you pulled this off. Kawakami had to have noticed everyone that called off was someone I was friends with. Or am dating.”

Makoto smiled, moving a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked at him. He raised an eyebrow. “She did notice and asked about it.”

He frowned, “What did you tell her?”

“A partial truth.” She said, “I told her being unable to attend the school trip may hinder your rehabilitation and offered to supervise a smaller event. Eiko already agreed to go to Hawaii in my place and Ann and Ryuji had already called off so she had no choice but to go along with it.” She sighed, “I just need to give a full report to her when I get back so she knows we didn’t just goof off for four days.”

Akira let that information absorb, a little overwhelmed he had such wonderful friends in his life now. "Thank you."

Makoto gave him a smile that made him feel at ease. He reached up to put his hand to Makoto’s cheek but stopped when he saw Futaba and Morgana coming back. Futaba counted the last statues, looked at her fingers, then fell on her knees. Morgana’s ears drooped, his fur wet from running in the light rain and stepping in puddles.

Akira and Makoto got to their feet and approached the two. Futaba looked up at them, and let out a loud noise that sounded like a defeated huff. “No good?” Akira asked.

“I don’t get it.” She said. “I swear, this should be simple, how the heck is this so hard? It’s just counting!”

“I’m confused too,” Morgana said as Futaba frowned and came to the only conclusion she could come to that made sense.

“This place is evil.” She concluded, her voice as serious as she could manage before letting her face drop and letting out a loud groan. “Can we go back to the hotel until dinner? I’m tired and I really think those computer withdrawal symptoms are starting to set in.”

Akira looked to Makoto, waiting to see what her answer was. When she nodded Akira offered his hand to Futaba, “Alright, let’s head back.”

“I’ll text the others to let them know,” Makoto said. Akira helped Futaba to her feet and was caught off guard when she leaned against him and wrapped her arms around his waist. The extra weight almost made him lose his balance and after a few seconds, she stared up at him.

“Akira, you’re a very uncomfortable pillow.”

Akira stayed silent as he put a hand on Futaba’s shoulder and tried to push her back a bit so she was not bending his leg.

* * *

  
**5/8/2016**   
**Nikko**   
**Evening**

The group met back up at the hotel to relax for a little while, or in Futaba’s case sleep, before going out to get dinner. The place Ann found had good reviews for its food and customer service, however, it was small and open. After trying to figure out if it would be possible to sneak Morgana in, the group decided it might be better to leave him behind.

“It’s fine. Just remember to bring me and Futaba dinner.” He said bringing their attention back to the redhead who was still flopped on the bed. Despite attempts to wake her, Futaba had been unresponsive, so they decided it might be better just to let her sleep so she could have more energy later. Akira put a blanket over her and took her glasses off and placed them on the night stand so they would not get damaged.

“Fatty tuna right?” He asked Morgana.

“Fatty tuna. Oh, and yellowtail if possible please.”

Akira nodded and once his jacket was on followed the others out of the room. He stretched out his shoulder, finding it felt pretty good to not be carrying an extra ten or so pounds on his person.

They arrived at the restaurant after a short walk and stepped in to find it looked exactly like it did in the pictures. They were greeted and shown to their seats, then given their menus showing the wide assortment of sushi and other food. Ryuji’s mouth hung as he stared at the menu as did Yusuke’s.

“All this food and yet it’s just out of my reach.” He said. The others looked at him.

“Dude it’s less than two-thousand yen for a four box combo. That’s a really good deal.” Ryuji said, then realized, “Oh that’s right, you’re broke again.”

“It appears it’s become a running gag of mine,” Yusuke said, ashamed to admit his spending habits had not improved. “I’m grateful for Akira paying my way to the shrine but I can’t ask for dinner as well.”

“It’s not that big a deal,” Akira said, but Yusuke shook his head.

“Please, I do not wish to take advantage of-”

“If you don’t want to take advantage of him, then take advantage of me,” Ryuji said. The others were silent, Akira cleared his throat. “What?”

“Phrasing,” Akira said and his best friend glared at him.

“You know what I mean man,” Ryuji said then turned his attention back to Yusuke. “Look seriously, I’ll cover your dinner. And don’t say no.”

“Thank you. I appreciate this gesture.” Yusuke said a smile on his face, “Dinner with my friends, after a visit to such a beautiful shrine. And I was able to purchase clogs for my Yukata, this is a good day.”

“Exact-wait, what clogs?” Ryuji asked. Yusuke did not answer. He put his face in the menu to decide what he wanted to have for dinner. “Hey, dude. What clogs? Hello?” Still no response. “What the hell man?”

“I don’t even know,” Ann said. “I didn’t see him buy anything. At least I don’t think he did…”

After a few minutes of back and forth, discussing what they thought looked good and not good one of the waitstaff approached their table to see if they were ready to order. After ordering their meals, Akira asked about getting something for a friend back at their hotel and was told they could make it just before they left so it was fresh. The waiter also noticed they looked to be in high school and Makoto told them they were visiting Nikko as part of an approved school project.

“We’re researching historical landmarks and thought seeing them in person would aid our work.” She told him.

“I see. Are you enjoying your visit?”

Akira nodded, “It’s very nice here.”

“Yes, the architecture and history is amazing,” Ann added. While waiting for their good Akira and the others to exchange photos of the town and the trail he, Makoto, and Futaba visited.

“Oh wow, it’s so pretty.” Ann said, “Bet it looks better when it's not raining.”

“Speaking of the weather…” Yusuke said as pulled out his phone to check the weather for the next day, “It looks like it’ll clear up tomorrow.”

“In that case, we should go see the waterfalls. I hear they’re beautiful.” Ann said.

“Might as well visit Lake Chuzenji too. I hear we can ride a ferry across it.” Makoto told them.

"I...might decline the ferry and stay on land," Yusuke muttered, face showing unease.

Akira was bringing up a map on his phone when it began to vibrate and his notifications told him he had a text message from Mishima. He frowned and decided he would look at it when he was not supposed to be eating dinner with his friends.

When their food arrived, Akira looked his over, a smile on his face as he saw the sushi, vegetables, and rice he had ordered, along with the Yuba that came with every meal. Ryuji cringed at the sight of it, lifting a chopstick and poking the wrapped tofu skins. Ann rolled her eyes. “Ryuji, stop that,” Ann said then looked at the food herself, “So, whose gonna try it first?”

They all looked at each other and then all eyes fell on Ryuji. “What? Why me?”

“Well, you’re the one who's poking it,” Ann said.

“Well, since I’m paying for his meal, I say Yusuke should be the first to try it.”

Yusuke said nothing, too busy consuming his dinner like a man who had not had a proper meal in weeks, oblivious to the conversation around them.

“I think Yusuke’s a little busy,” Makoto said. Akira nodded in agreement than without hesitation plucked a piece of yuba from his plate and stuck it in his mouth. The others watched his expression, a frown forming on his face. It had a distinct taste, definitely soy, but not overpowering, and had a sweetness he did not expect. The texture was light, and Akira found himself nodding in approval.

“So?” Ryuji asked.

"It's not bad. Kinda chewy." Akira answered as he took another bite. Makoto took a piece as well, placing it into her mouth. She paused, surprised by the taste before swallowing at as well.

“It’s good.” She said as Akira nodded in agreement.

Hearing Akira and Makoto's approval Ann decided to give hers a try. "That does taste different." She said before moving onto her sushi. Yusuke had at some point tried his as well but was so engrossed in his meal he remained quiet. Ryuji watched his friends then decided to give it a try. He stuck a piece in his mouth and cringed a little before swallowing it.

“It has a weird aftertaste.” He said, “I mean, it’s not bad, but...ugh I think I’ll pass. Someone take mine.”

Without hesitating, Yusuke stood up and plucked the Yuba from Ryuji’s dish. He then proceeded to eat it himself. Ryuji tried the sushi he ordered and found it far better than the tofu skins were. Makoto let Akira try a piece of her sashimi in exchange for one of his pieces of sushi.

Once finished Ann sighed in relief. “Wow, that was good.” She said. Everyone was in agreement, the food was great, especially for the price. Akira motioned for one of the wait staff and ordered the fatty tuna he promised Morgana, as well as for a box of assorted things for Futaba.

Once Akira had his take out, they paid for their meals and thanked the staff and chefs for having them, and left. When they got back to the hotel and Makoto opened the door, Futaba was up and Morgana was sitting on the bed with her. The orange haired girl looked like she had just finished heating up a bowl of her favorite instant ramen.

“Hey! You guys totally ditched me!” She said, a pout on her face.

“Sorry, we tried to wake you but-”

Futaba’s laugh caught Makoto off guard, “Relax, I’m kidding. I know when I pass out I’m impossible to wake up. You did bring me something to eat right?”

“Right here,” Akira said, giving her one of the boxes. He then placed the other next to their not-cat companion, “And fatty tuna for Morgana.”

Morgana’s ears perked up. “About time! I’m starving!.”

Akira opened Morgana’s box and placed it on the bed for his feline friend to eat. He then handed Futaba hers, which contained an assortment of sushi, rice, vegetables, and yuba. She frowned as she looked at the tofu skins and like Ryuji before, poked it. “What’s this?”

“That’s the yuba we mentioned earlier,” Makoto said. Futaba frowned at it.

“It looks like that plaster used in paper mache.” She said but picked off a piece and tried it. She recoiled at the taste. “Ugh, is that soy? Ewww I hate soy!”

Ann took a seat next to Morgana. “Are you enjoying your dinner, Mona?”

Morgana looked up and let out a happy meow. “It’s purrfect. Thank you, lady Ann.”

Akira shook his head. He felt like he should have been annoyed Morgana was thanking Ann for the dinner and not the person who actually bought it - him - but found himself not caring. He grabbed his pajamas and excused himself to the shower. After a full day of wandering outside, he felt like he needed one.

Once he was clean and dressed, Akira laid down on the sofabed and remembered Mishima had sent him a message. He selected his name on his phone:

**Yuuki**   
_Hey, hope you and the others_   
_are having a good vacation!_

_Hawaii sucks without you guys, it’s so  
_ _boring_ _when you’re by yourself._

_Anyway, I wanted to tell you, when_  
 _you get the chance to check out the phansite._  
 _Looks like your dealings with_ medjed _got you_  
 _more than just some local_ phame _._

_*fame_

_Actually no, let’s say_ phame _, it fits the theme. Haha!_

Akira laid his phone down on the mattress and asked himself if he wanted to deal with any Phantom Thief related things today, or if he just wanted to not worry about it for now. Not even a few seconds after he had his thought he decided the second. Phantom Thief business could wait until after they finished their trip. He looked up as his friend's sat down around the sofa bed and began discussing watching a movie before they went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for Mishima's terrible pun and yet I kinda not?


	4. Let's Visit The Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still here with the happy!

**9/9/2016**   
**Nikko-Lake Chuzenji**   
**Daytime**

Ann had a large grin on her face as she saw the surrounding trees give way to the sight of a large lake at the base of a mountain. “Hey guys, look! There it is!” She shouted, getting most of their attention. Futaba, Morgana, Makoto, and Yusuke all moved to the other side of the bus so they could get a good look at the surrounding area.

“Whoa, it’s huge!” Futaba said, her eyes wide. Morgana let out a noise that sounded like a surprised yelp as a grin formed on Yusuke’s face.

“Reminds me of a painting I saw at the museum. This plus must have been it’s-” Yusuke was cut off as the bus swerved and he let out a pained moan as he stumbled back from the window and sat back down in his seat, putting his head between his legs. “-inspiration…” He muttered. The windy road was doing little to relieve his nausea.

“It’s beautiful,” Makoto said as she looked out at the lake. The trees surrounding it were lush and the mountain in the distance - an inactive volcano - provided a sense of scale the pictures online could not even come close to capturing. She did not expect the lake to be so large. The ferry ride across it sounded more and more tempting.

She looked behind her to see not all of them had come to look out the window. Akira had fallen asleep, his glasses lopsided on his face as his head rested against the window. Ryuji was out cold too. She smiled and Ann gave the two sleepyheads an annoyed sigh.

“Seriously?” Ann asked then crossed to Ryuji’s seat and shook him. “Come on, get up, you're missing out!”

Makoto watched, before taking a seat next to Akira and putting a hand on his shoulder. “Hey.” She said and gave him a light shake. He stirred and opened his eyes, and looked at her. “We’re almost there.”

It took a second but Akira did sit up. He blinked a few times, confused when Makoto giggled, before realizing the reason his vision looked funny was because his glasses were crooked. He took them off, rubbed his eyes to wake up more, and then put them back on.

"Take a look," Makoto told him and Akira stood up from his seat so he could get a good look out the window. His eyes met a clear blue sky and lush greenery surrounded by a large body of clear blue water.

“Well look at that.” He said.

“Pretty, isn’t it?” Makoto said and Akira nodded in agreement a smile on his face which dropped when Ryuji groaned loudly in annoyance.

“Alright! Geeze I’m awake.” Ryuji shouted as Ann gave him a cheeky grin. He stood up and walked over to the other side of the bus. “Alright, what’s so- holy shit!”

The drive gave them all a warning and told them to sit down. Ryuji’s face turned bright red and he grumbled as he dropped into his seat. Akira sat down too, as did the others when reminded to return to their seats, except Morgana, who stealthily moved out of Futaba’s grip and jumped onto Akira’s lap.

After a few more minutes the bus stopped at the station and teenagers got off. Akira stretched again, his right shoulder making a loud popping noise as he did. Morgana poked his head out from the bag slung over that same shoulder. “I can’t believe you and Ryuji fell asleep on the ride here. You’d think those windy turns one of you would have woken up.”

“I’ll never understand how any of you can fall asleep in a moving vehicle,” Yusuke said, his face still more than a little pale.

“You don’t look so good. You did eat breakfast right?” Futaba asked.

“Believe it or not, I did. I won’t turn down a complimentary breakfast, though right now I’m relieved it stayed in my stomach.” Yusuke let out a small groan as he put his hand to his abdomen.

“Sorry, I didn’t think it would be that bad.” Makoto said, “But if it makes you feel better we won’t be getting back on the bus for a little while. There’s a lot to see here.”

Akira nodded. Makoto had talked about not just seeing the lake, but also visiting the waterfalls and the Chuzenji Temple. Their map included several other areas of interest including the nature museum and the shops in town. Ann grinned as she looked up at the mountains.

“You know what I want to do?” She asked, “Go on that thing.”

The others followed where she was pointing to, to see a large ropeway above them and upon seeing it Yusuke’s face turned three shades whiter.

“With all due respect, I would like to keep my feet on land as much as possible.” He said.

“Then I guess going onto the lake is out,” Makoto said. Akira shrugged and gave her a light tap on the shoulder.

“Who says we have to do everything together?” He asked. Makoto smiled, face turning a little red.

“He's gotta point, with how much to see you wanna split up?” Ryuji asked. “To be honest most of this seems kinda dull to me, I just wanna take a walk down the hiking trail.”

“Seriously Ryuji? You’re such a city boy.” Ann said, rolling her eyes, but grinning. Ryuji jumped and looked at everyone as they stared at him with various looks of surprise or disappointment.

“Come on, don’t give me that look. Besides doesn’t the trail lead to everything except the waterfalls. It’s not like I’ll be missing much.” Ryuji said, defending his stance on the subject. They had to admit, Ryuji did have a point and Yusuke put his fingers to his chin considering his friend's words. Then he nodded.

“I’ll accompany you.” He said and the group turned to him. “A nice calm serene walk with a friend is always nice. Even stimulating.”

“Dude when you say it like that it sounds weird,” Ryuji said. “But if you wanna come along I won’t stop you. Just don’t expect me to wait for you if you decide to sketch anything.”

“I wouldn’t force you. You go at your pace and I’ll go at mine.” Yusuke said and started to walk away from the group.

“Uh, Yusuke.” Ann spoke up, “That’s the wrong way.”

Yusuke paused, turned around and followed the others down the dirt path which split off in two different directions. The first lead to the observation deck to the waterfalls, the second went further down the lake where Ryuji and Yusuke were going. Once the two boys were gone the rest looked up at the large and long trail of concrete stairs in front of them. The fact there vacation featured a lot of climbing was not lost on the group. Ann glared at the steps with an undying passion.

“Are you sure we can’t take the ropeway?” She asked. The other three looked at each other then Futaba tapped the ground with the toes of her shoes.

“Rather deal with stairs then potential death by falling.” She said. “So, let’s go see the water!”

“Hopefully you can keep that enthusiasm,” Ann muttered. Makoto and Akira looked at each other and the teenage boy motioned for her to go first. She did so and the other three followed behind. To their relief the stairs that lead to the observation deck were not as steep as the ones at the temple, however, it was still a long climb. Long enough the ones in their group with less stamina were exhausted. Futaba let out a loud groan as she almost fell over.

“Ugh, my legs feel like jelly,” Futaba said.

“I hate you all for talking me into this,” Ann said then straightened to keep herself stomach from cramping up and wiped the sweat from her face.

“You two are so lame. As you can see I didn’t break a sweat!” Morgana grinned, then yelled in surprise as Akira gave the bag a hard shake. “Hey!”

“You might not have broken a sweat but you’re doing a good job breaking my shoulder,” Akira told him, getting a glare from the cat. “You can go down by yourself, you're starting to get heavy.”

“I am not heavy!” Morgana protested but did get out of the bag. Akira closed his eyes as he felt instant relief, along with the feeling of a light misting touching his face, courtesy of the waterfalls. Just like at the shrine, there were many people - some speaking English instead of Japanese - touring the area, looking out at the view and taking pictures. The group got near the edge of the railing and Ann grinned as she saw the falls.

“Oh look at all that,” Ann said, watching them, the sound of the rushing water reaching her ears even from the great distance. “Honestly I don’t know what’s better, the waterfalls or the canyon.”

“I bet this place looks really pretty when the leaves start changing color,” Makoto said. Akira nodded in agreement, looking up at her as she took a picture of the scenery. He stared at her for a few long seconds before forcing himself to look back at the view. Futaba also snapped a few pics on her phone and opened her contacts.

“Sojiro is gonna be jealous when we show him these pictures,” Futaba said then paused as she added the photos and then looked up at Akira. “Hey, we should get Sojiro something cool! It wouldn’t be fair to just bring back a bunch of pictures, especially with everything he’s done for us.”

“Maybe something to get him some customers?” Akira suggested then winced as Futaba gave him a light kick in the leg.

“Sojiro gets plenty of customers you jerk.” Futaba said, “I’m serious we need to make this a mandatory mission, not a side quest.”

“I think I saw a shop that did have something that would look nice in Leblanc,” Morgana said. “Maybe when we’re done here we can go check it out.”

“Alright!”

Ann laughed. “Someone’s excited.”

The group of five stayed around the falls for a little while longer before deciding to go back down and check out the docks.

* * *

 

Walking with Ryuji had been a terrible idea. Yusuke came to that conclusion while he tried to catch his breath, hand on some rocks to keep his shaky legs from giving out on him and sending him on a one-way trip to the dirt ground. He had expected an easy going stroll around the lake admiring the nature, instead, he ended up jogging with Ryuji at his friend's insistence. He had been hesitant at first, he was not the most in shape person, but he reasoned a light jog would help fuel his creative mind.

In hindsight, he should have stuck to walking. “Uh, you okay man?”

Yusuke looked up to see Ryuji staring at him. He had thought his friend had gone on ahead, but it appeared he paused and come back to check on him. “It feels like I’ve been stabbed with needles everywhere.”

He moved to try and find a spot off the path to sit down, but Ryuji grabbed his shoulder. “Ah, no, don’t sit down. Trust me you do that and you’ll regret it.” He said, giving his friend a concerned look. “Geez, I knew you weren’t exactly in shape but I didn’t think you’d tucker out faster than Ann.”

He helped Yusuke straighten, a light breeze touching the young man’s face. It felt cool against his sweaty skin, which would have been a nice feeling if it weren’t for the fact he also felt like he was going to throw up. “I suppose I should not be surprised. I have the body of an artist, not an athlete.”

“Dude that’s no excuse. You gotta take better care of yourself.” Ryuji said, “Come on, you’ll start to feel better if you walk it off.”

“I’d rather just stand and not move any part of me,” Yusuke said then looked up when something caught his attention. “What’s that there?” He asked. Having a second wind Yusuke began walking down the trail. Ryuji followed him until his friend stopped in his tracks.

“What’s up?” He asked. Yusuke pointed toward a structure closer to the lake. “Oh wow, look at that temple.”

“I thought the Chuzenji temple was a little more inland. I must have read the map wrong.” Yusuke said, “I have heard there is a beautiful statue of a Shinto Goddess inside, carved from a tree which was still standing.”

“Is it still standing now?” Ryuji asked. Yusuke frowned, pondering the question.

“You know I’m not sure.” He said, “I must see it, though I get the feeling it would be unwise to go off the beaten path.”

“Let’s do this then. I’ll cut out the jogging, no offense but you’ll never survive if you tried to keep up.” The glare on Yusuke’s face went either unnoticed or unacknowledged. “Why don’t we walk along the trail and take in the sights, then stop by the temple on the way back to the bus station.”

"That does sound like a good idea." Yusuke said, "I do want to make the most of this walk. Let’s go.”

“Awesome,” Ryuji said and the two started walking. “By the way where did you learn about that goddess tree thing?”

“My art history class. I’m assuming you don’t have one at Shujin.”

“Dude I can barely stand regular history.”

Yusuke chuckled, “Well, that makes two of us.”

The two continued down the trail, stopping now and again at Yusuke’s insistence so he could get a good look at something, and at one point at Ryuji’s, to grab something to drink at one of the tourist hot spots. Ryuji snapped a few shots of the old, no longer in use villas, claimed to have been the homes of long deceased ambassadors, as well as the mountain. He showed the pictures to Yusuke who nodded in approval, impressed by the image quality.

“I must say Ryuji, your eye is not too bad.” He said, “These shots will be great reference material.”

“It's like you don't think of anything but art. Are you gonna paint our entire trip when you get back?”

“Assuming I have the time.” Yusuke said, “I have to do something to show that my decision to not attend the school trip was worthwhile.”

“Oh, right you were supposed to go to LA. Man, that must suck, not being able to see the capital of the US.” Yusuke’s eyebrow twitched. “Was your teacher okay with you skipping?”

“He was actually a little disappointed. When I told him I would be skipping the trip, he said it was a shame since out of all his students he believed I would benefit the most from the experience.” Yusuke explained, “However I don’t regret my decision. I would have been quite lonely in LA. At least here I know I belong.”

“Definitely know what you mean about that,” Ryuji muttered.

After another half hour of walking, Yusuke stopped in front of the temple. “We are finally at our destination. Do you want to come inside as well?”

Ryuji shrugged. “Couldn’t hurt. It is free right?”

Yusuke checked a sign outside and nodded. The two went inside and just as Ryuji expected Yusuke became enamored with the sight. He had to admit he was impressed by its history and found himself staring at the ceiling, almost bumping into a few other tourists as he looked at the painting of a large white dragon on it. After a while, however, the excitement wore thin and he told Yusuke he was going to step outside to get some air.

Once outside, he took a seat on the steps of the temple and looked out on the lake. There were some boats out on it and he remembered Makoto mentioning lake tours. He brought up his phone.

**Ryuji:**   
_Yo, any of you guys touring the lake?_

He got his response within seconds.

**Akira:**   
_Hey._   
_Yeah, Makoto and Ann are out there._

**Ryuji:**  
You aren’t _?  
_

**Akira:**  
 _Futaba does not have_ sealegs _._  
 _We’re hanging out by the pier._  
 _jry65r_

Ryuji stared confused by the random characters in Akira’s text.

**Akira:**  
 _Sorry, she splashed me._  
 _There’s this small part where you_ can   
take _off your shoes and get your_ feet   
wet _. We're hanging around there._

_Morgana hates it!_

_Where are you and Yusuke?_

**Ryuji:**  
 _By the_ Chu-whats _it called temple by the lake._

**Akira:**  
 _Nice! We'll be going down there_ after  
 _the girls get back._

**Ryuji:**   
_Take your time. Yusuke’s in art mode again_   
_and you know how he is when he’s in art mode._

**Akira:**   
_Let me know if he asks you to strip in the temple._

**Ryuji:**   
_WHAT?!_

He waited a few seconds and got no response. Ryuji sighed and pocketed his phone, then decided to get comfortable and relax as he watched the lake.

Next thing he knew he felt someone lightly hit the back of his head. His eyes snapped open and he sat up. “Gah! I wasn’t sleeping Kawaka-” He paused and realized he was not in his classroom. He looked around then looked up at Yusuke, who had an amused grin on his face.

“Sorry, I didn’t expect to take so long.” He said, “Though it seems you kept yourself occupied. Did you have a good nap?”

Ryuji yawned and stretched. He had no idea when he even fell asleep, but if he could take a guess he had to have been out for awhile. He got to his feet just as Yusuke pointed out the others were coming. He held a hand up to wave to them and Ann waved back as they approached.

“There you two are.” She said. “Sorry we took so long, we went on the boats and after Akira wanted to see the museum. Still hard to believe this place exists because of a volcano eruption…”

Akira shrugged, “You guys having fun?”

“The Temple is beautiful, though I think Ryuji would prefer a place with a little more stimulation,” Yusuke said.

"Dude stop using that word," Ryuji said. Everyone looked at him, confused, then Ann spoke up.

“Okay...well I don't know if it's stimulating, but you know what I'd like to do before we head home?” She said, “Have a nice dip in one of this places hot springs! I hear they’re quite famous.”

Futaba’s almost doubled in size and Akira jumped when she grabbed his jacket and hid behind him. Ryuji started grinning.

“A hot spring? Oh man, I haven’t gone to one of those in a long time! We should totally do that.” Ryuji said.

“Uh, guys,” Akira spoke up and everyone noticed Futaba was trying to make herself look at small as possible. Ann winced, the second to realize something was wrong.

“Oh, right she might not be comfortable with the idea.”

“I-it’s not that I’m not uncomfortable but…” Futaba stuttered then let out a small whine, “Aren’t those places where you go in the water without any clothes?”

“Well, it is a public bath. It would be unusual to clothes.” Yusuke said.

“Shut up Inari!”

“If it makes you feel better, the baths are separated by sex,” Makoto explained, “so you’ll just be with me and Ann.”

Futaba glanced down at the ground. “Well, that does help a little. But are you sure I can’t wear a bathing suit or something?”

“Unfortunately you can’t, but they do provide towels.” Ann said, “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

“I…” Futaba started then fell silent. They were almost expecting her to say she did not want to go, but after a few more seconds she stepped away from Akira and said, “I want to go. But not today, I need to prepare myself for it.”

“You’re sure?” Akira asked and Futaba nodded.

“Yeah. It sounds fun. And I’ve never been to a public bathhouse before.” Futaba said. “Hey, can Mona come too?”

“Unfortunately they don’t allow pets in those. Akira and I learned that the hard way.” Morgana said and Akira sighed. That was a story he never wanted to think about ever again.

"He might be able to sneak in," Ann said, "This hot spring is supposed to be outside."

“In that case, there's no reason he can't join us. It should be a good time.” Ryuji said then looked at Yusuke, “At least as long as it doesn't rain.”

Everyone looked at Yusuke, who sighed and put his fingers to the bridge of his nose. “I'll go back into the temple and pray for good weather.”

* * *

 

**9/9/2016**   
**Nikko - Hotel Room**   
**Evening**

The others had gone to get dinner. Akira was dozing lightly on his bed, worn down from the long day out, but not tired enough to completely fall asleep. He just wanted to close his eyes for a little while and give them a break from his glasses. It was then that he felt some weight on the right side of the bed. He cracked an eye open and saw the blurry sight of a face framed with red hair. He reached on the side of his bed and put his glasses back on.

“Hey.”

“Hey, is it okay if I ask you something?” Futaba asked.

“Sure. What’s wrong?” He asked. Futaba hesitated then after a few long seconds managed to find her voice.

“So, I know Makoto said the baths were separated and I should be fine if I stay with them, but I’ve looked up stuff and seen enough anime to know that doesn't always stop the guys from peeking. Or girls from comparing sizes...” She shuddered, “I just wanted to know-”

“Futaba I promise I won’t let anyone try and look in on the girl's bath,” Akira said. He then smiled, “Hell I’ll beat the crap out of them if I have to.”

Futaba smiled and let herself laugh a bit, “You do that they’ll probably kick you out.”

“Probably, but it’d be worth it.” He said reaching up and putting a hand on her head, “I am your key item after all. It’s my job to protect you.”

Futaba grinned and pulled Akira’s hand off her head. “ True. Thanks, Akira. It’s good to know I’ll be safe even if my key item is behind a wall.”

“I’ll keep my eyes out to for anyone suspicious." Morgana chimed in.

“Just keep your eyes on the boy's side, Mona,” Futaba said then smiled. “Thanks you two, you're the best.”

She climbed off the sofabed and Akira heard her turn on her computer. He looked down at Morgana and put a hand on his head, a smile on his face. “We'll be counting on you.”

Morgana let out a small meow then curled up next to Akira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: When I planned this chapter I originally planned for Yusuke to go walking with Futaba. Somehow Ryuji ended up going with him instead. I'm okay with this though, it was nice to have them interact with each other.


	5. Hot springs (aka. why friends are terrible)

**9/10/2016**   
**Nikko**

The morning had been uneventful. Akira got Futaba up early so the two could go out and scour the town. They wanted to find a souvenir for Sojiro and as Akira noticed quickly, Futaba was picky about what to get. They walked between the various shops looking at small trinkets, possible charms, before settling into a ceramic shop. It was in that shop Futaba found exactly what she was looking for, a pair of dark blue ceramic mugs.

“Perfect. This screams Sojiro. We could use these for coffee, hot chocolate, juice.” She paused then looked at the set, “Hey wait this is only a set of two.”

“Well, it is a pair,” Akira said getting a glare from her.

“It’s an incomplete set.” Futaba said, a serious look on her face as she hurried over to the counter, “Um, excuse me, do you have another one of these? It’s kinda important.”

Akira watched in amazement for a few seconds as Futaba tried to explain to the person behind the counter that she wanted exactly three mugs. Not two, not four, only three. A 'mug-force' as she called it. He shook his head, his amused smile never leaving his face, and grabbed a single bright red to add to their purchase. Futaba pouted as they thanked the man for his business and left.

“Ugh, it sticks out like a sore thumb.” Futaba said, “You could have at least gotten one that was kinda blue.”

“Nah. Red team’s better.” He said a smirk on his face. Futaba glared at him.

“You traitor.” She said. Akira laughed. They returned to the hotel, the others were up and dressed, and Futaba flopped on the bed and started playing with her laptop. There seemed to be a unanimous agreement to take it easy for the day. Ann dragged Ryuji out to find the sweet shop they looked up online, with Morgana joining them. Yusuke began looking through all the photos he took on the trip, organizing them in a way only he seemed to understand. Makoto was writing in a notebook, so Akira took a seat next to her and continued reading his book.

Once the late afternoon rolled around (and Ann, Ryuji, and Morgana returned), the group got on the bus to the hot springs Ann recommended. Once they arrived at their destination, Ann led the way into the building. The interior had a warm and welcoming feel to it, much like the rest of Nikko and the nearby lake.

“Ah, this is gonna be great.” Ann said, “If the water feels just as good as it looks this is gonna be one of the best baths ever.”

“The water looks good? Kinda just looks like how water normally does to me.” Ryuji said.

Akira looked down when he noticed Futaba fidget a little. “You doing okay?” He asked.

“Well right now I’m doing about as well as I normally do in unfamiliar places,” Futaba said, then took a deep breath and let it out. “But I should be fine. I’ll be with Ann and Makoto after all.”

Ann nodded, “We’ll make sure she’s okay, so relax.” She told him. The group got their locker keys for the changing rooms and separated. The women's changing area was on the left of the building, while the men’s was on the right. Just before stopping into the locker room Akira tilted his head so he could see Morgana pop his head out of his back.

"I guess this is where I get off.” He said, “I’m going to scour the perimeter and make sure no one tries to peek in on the girls.”

“Don’t get caught,” Akira warned him, a reminder the bathhouse did not allow pets. Morgana chuckled.

“Relax, I got this in the bag.” He said and jumped out of the bag and out the nearby window. Akira shook his head and hoped Morgana did not do anything to cause trouble.

* * *

 

“How’re you feeling Futaba?” Ann asked.

It had taken more than a little effort for the young girl to leave the locker room, she kept fidgeting with her towel to make sure she was modest and found herself more than a little reluctant to give it up to step into the bath, however after gathering up her nerves she did so, climbing in so quick she almost tripped and fell into the water. Now Futaba was sitting with Ann and Makoto in a more shallow part of the bath, her arms, wrapped around her knees, pondering how she felt at that moment.

The water was warm and felt nice on her skin. She wanted to compare it to being in the ocean, but it was not even close. For one the ocean was cold and the hot spring water was warm. Second, the ocean water looked dark brown, while the spring water had a nice clear-ish white look to it. It was also steamy. She looked up at Ann and Makoto, or where she thought Ann and Makoto were.

“I think I should have left my glasses in the locker room.” She said. Her lenses had steamed over from the heat.

“I’m actually surprised the staff didn’t tell you to take them off.” Makoto said, a little amazed, “Do you want to go and put them away?”

Futaba shook her head, “No, this makes me feel better. Kinda like one of those ‘if I can’t see you you can’t see me things.’ Even though it’s obvious you can see me. It’s kinda weird.”

“You mean like when you were wearing that weird mask, you felt more comfortable because we could not see your face?” Ann asked.

“Exactly!”

Ann and Makoto glanced at each other, at first not sure how to respond, until the latter shrugged.

“Well if it works, it works. Just be careful if you decide to go into another part of the bath by yourself.”

“Relax Queen, you know I won’t go anywhere without you two.” Futaba said, “Especially since I really can’t see anything in front of me right now.” She chuckled and after taking another breath uncurled herself so she was sitting more relaxed and moved her hands in the water. “This is so nice! Even with everything my mom told me about these places, I still wasn’t sure what to expect. It’s a lot quieter than I thought.”

“It’s less crowded than I thought too.” Makoto said, “Aren’t we still in the on season?”

“Maybe we just got lucky?” Ann guessed. “I think we came in just before the evening rush.”

“Well, whatever the reason, it leaves me feeling a little better. I still don’t like large crowds.” Futaba said.

“In this setting, I wouldn’t blame you.” Makoto said, “ I have to admit when there’s a lot of people I sometimes feel a little uneasy and self-conscious.”

“Ah relax Makoto, you have nothing to worry about,” Ann said.

“Ann’s right, you got the goods so you should show them off.” Futaba said, “I’m still kinda straight as a board, maybe next year I’ll finally start filling out a bit and half my shirts won’t look like they’re falling off.”

“...I’d rather not show off...I think my thief outfit shows more than enough.” Makoto said.

“It shows your a badass sexy biker ninja,” Ann said.

“Why are you two picking on me?”

“Because you're usually so straight-laced it's funny seeing you stutter and blush.” Ann rolled her eyes, then smiled. “The normally calm and composed Queen, embarrassed by her friends pointing out she has a nice ass. Akira certainly approves.”

“I-I’m not blushing,” Makoto said as her face turned bright red. “I-it’s just the heat getting to me.”

“Sure it is,” Futaba said then paused. “Hey, you think the others can hear us?”

The three fell silent at the question and Ann looked over to the wall behind them which separated the men’s bathing area from the women’s. She let out a small noise.

“You don’t think they’re gonna try and sneak a peak will they?” Ann asked, “I mean, they’re not as bad as other guys at school, but man they have their moments.”

“I don’t think they’re desperate enough to try and scale a wall that high” Makoto said. Futaba frowned and considered the possibility.

“Considering the height of the walls, how slippery they might be, and one them having the inability to see two feet without any form of corrective vision,” She said, counting with her fingers like she was making a list. “I’d say we have nothing to worry about.”

“True. And they have been less stupid since the beach.” Ann said then sighed, “Man summer felt so short. Doing this trip was a great idea.”

“I agree,” Makoto said.

“Me too,” Futaba nodded in agreement. “Thanks for letting me come along. Sojiro’s really proud that I’ve been getting out more. I still remember the look on his face when I told him we wanted to do this. It was great! He looked so happy.”

“Was this before or after you told him how much this would cost?” Ann asked.

“Before. Then after once the shock passed.” Futaba told them.

“I see Boss is even more courteous than I thought,” Makoto said, a small smile on her face. Futaba pouted.

“So am I! Along with Akira helping in the cafe more, I’m barred from new computer parts until the debts paid off.” Futaba sighed, “The sacrifices I make for you guys.”

“Well, friends do make sacrifices for each other.” Makoto said, “We gave up a trip to another country just because our friend couldn’t go.”

“I wonder how everyone is doing in Hawaii,” Ann said.

“Eiko sent me a text last night and she seems to be enjoying herself. But she’s the type who can lounge on the beach all day and consider it a job well done. She did mention something about a plane and I think students from Kosei being there?”

“Huh? Wait, I thought Yusuke’s class was going to Los Angeles.”

“I'm not sure. Sometimes her texts are impossible to understand.” Makoto said. She took a deep breath, then let it out and leaned back. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but I’m not ready to go back to school.”

“Right, we check out on the 12th and it’s back to school on Tuesday,” Ann said.

“It’s gonna suck not having you guys around as much.” Futaba said, “I mean I know I wasn’t the most social at first, but I really like hanging out with you guys. Heck, even Mona goes to school, that leaves me stuck at home.” She paused.

“Don’t worry Futaba. Just because we’ll have less time to hang out doesn’t mean we won’t be there for you.” Makoto said.

“Yeah and I’m sure Morgana won’t mind spending a few days at home with you.” Ann said, “We’ll make sure to make hang out time. Promise.”

Futaba smiled and pulled her glasses off so for a moment she could see her friends, even if they were blurry. “You better keep that promise. You don’t I’ll hack your phone.”

* * *

 

Akira winced as he felt his shoulder pop, then relaxed as he felt relief wash over him. “That’s better…” He muttered as he sat in the water with his friends, letting the heat wash over him. Already he could feel his muscles loosen and the stress on his body vanish.

“Dude, that was loud,” Ryuji said. “Isn’t that the shoulder you always carry your bag on?”

“With Morgana in it. Feels good to get that knot out.” He said, sinking a bit further into the pool.

“This water feels different compared to the bathhouse we went to in June,” Yusuke said. “I’m not quite sure what it is.”

“It might be the minerals.” Ryuji guessed. “Could also be because it’s cleaner here.”

“Whatever it is, it’s working wonders.” Akira said, “Ann’s a genius for suggesting this.”

“Yeah, the only thing that could make it better was if it was a shared bath,” Ryuji said, a grin on his face. Yusuke and Akira looked at him with disapproving frowns. “What?”

“While I’m certainly not against the idea, I get the feeling the girls would rather lock themselves in the hotel room then join us in a shared bath,” Yusuke said. Akira nodded in agreement.

“Can’t blame them. You guys are perverts.”

Ryuji scoffed at Akira’s statement. “Says the pervert who joked about wanting to steal swimsuits at the beach!”

“Keyword; joked.” Akira tried to defend himself. It was not working, both Yusuke and Ryuji continued to glare at him. “Alright fine, it was a bad joke. A really bad joke. Wow, we bring out the worst in each other.”

“Seriously, you guys are a bunch of idiots.” Another voice got their attention. They turned to see a certain cat hanging out near one of the rocks. “I swear if you didn’t have me you’d never get far in life.”

“Morgana, get out you’re gonna-” Ryuji started. Akira hushed him and Morgana chuckled.

“Don’t worry about it. I checked the area, there’s hardly anyone around. And there’s enough noise no one’s gonna hear my meowing anyway.” He explained. “So, what was this about a shared bath? Isn’t this a shared bath since you guys are all in it?”

“No, a shared bath is-” Akira started to explain then paused and shook his head, “Nevermind, I'm not answering.”

“Aww come on.”

“It’s when both men and women bathe in the same area,” Yusuke explained. Ryuji and Akira glared at him. “What? He asked and it would be rude not to answer.”

“You mean in some bathhouses it’s possible Lady Ann could be sitting right next to you guys. And none of you wearing clothes?” Morgana asked, his eyes wide and both horrified and fascinated. "I didn't think that was possible."

“Well that’s the idea, but with how some guys are most girls either don’t go to shared baths or just keep as far away as possible,” Ryuji said. “Honestly it’s not worth it.”

“So even if I were to become human…” Morgana started then made a small noise that indicated his disappointment. The three looked at him, then each other. Ryuji then sighed.

“You know, I think the worst pervert of the four of us is the damn cat,” Ryuji said. Morgana grunted in annoyance. “But if we’re going to be terrible people for a moment I have a very important question to ask.” The boys and not-cat looked at him. Akira squinted so his vision would focus a bit more and he could see Ryuji's smirk. “Hottest bod. Ann or Makoto?”

A silence washed over the spring. Akira brought his hand up to his forehead and shook his head. Somehow he was not surprised Ryuji was bringing up that kind of topic. Morgana’s mouth hung open. Yusuke, however, brought a hand to his chin.

“That is a very good question,” Yusuke said. His tone was serious. “Both young women have aesthetics that are quite appealing.”

“Right?!” Ryuji said in agreement. Morgana let out a loud sigh that went unheard by their friend. “It’s hard to pick between the two. I mean Ann’s got...you know. And Makoto? Damn down there.”

Akira stayed quiet but felt his chest tighten just for a brief moment. He knew exactly what Ryuji meant by ‘down there.’

“Yes, Ann’s curvaceous figure has always been pleasing on the eye.” Yusuke said, “I’ve noticed an increase in muscle along her arms and legs recently. It’s subtle, but certainly there. Has she been working out more?”

“You really got an eye for detail.” Ryuji said, “Ann’s been joining me and Akira for training now and again. At the gym she runs the treadmill and does squats. I think she said something about wanting to tighten her butt, not that she really needs to worry about anything.”

“Indeed. The photographers prefer to focus on her chest than anywhere else.” Yusuke said, “It’s quite a shame really, there’s a lot of beauty in her figure that is being poorly utilized.”

“Do you buy the magazines Ann is in Yusuke?” Akira asked, not sure he wanted an answer to that question.

“No, I have no need to look at clothed models. The fabric adds a bulk that makes it difficult to use those photos for references.” He said, then paused, “What I really need to look at is nude models. You two wouldn’t happen to know where I could find such things?”

The three stared at him, then each other. After a moment Ryuji answered. “Dude, internet.”

Yusuke looked at him, confused, “I don’t under-”

“Dude, trust me. Just...internet.” Ryuji said, “If you have a question regarding references? Internet. Nude models? Internet. Any other weird shit you’re into? Just, seriously, look it up on the internet.”

Yusuke looked at Akira who quickly nodded his head. “Very well, I shall look it up online. Though the last time I did that I ended up on a site with the most explicit imagery-”

“ _Anyway!_ ” Ryuji said letting out a loud cough. Akira fidgeted a little, his face a little red. “Okay so, I think we can agree. Ann? Hot.”

“I really don’t like you talking about Lady Ann like that,” Morgana muttered.

“It’s not like I’m saying it in front of her. Which reminds me, this conversation does not reach them.” Ryuji said. The three nodded. “Now, next up, Makoto.”

“Makoto’s aesthetic is also pleasing.” Yusuke said without missing a beat, “Her figure is almost a perfect hourglass, though her phantom costume gives her more of a pear shape. It certainly emphasizes her backside.”

Another pause as Ryuji raised an eyebrow at their friend's word choice. Akira kept his head down grateful bangs covered a decent amount of his face. He kept still as he heard Ryuji say, “Dude, just say it like a normal person. She has a nice ass.” Yusuke nodded, a smile on his face.

“Indeed she does.” He said. For a brief second, Akira had the urge to strangle his friends.

“I bet she works out a lot. Wouldn't put it past her to work out her body as much as her brain.” Ryuji said then looked at Akira. “Yo, you alright?”

“Huh?” Akira asked, looking up for a second then looking down. Ryuji got a good look at his face and his grin widened.

“Holy shit, your face is bright red! You okay man?”

“Y-yeah.” He said moving a little in a vain attempt to make himself more comfortable. “Just, is this really a conversation to be having here?”

“Dude it’s totally a conversation to be having here. When are we gonna get another chance to have this kind of guy talk?” Ryuji said, “Come on, admit it, we all know you’re thinking the same thing we are.”

“Am not!” He said. It was a lie, his brain had gone into overdrive when Ryuji mentioned Makoto had a nice butt. She did, he would not deny it. He liked looking at her, she knew he liked looking at her, and sometimes teased him about it when they were in private. To say it made him feel hot was an understatement. It was also an understatement that thinking about her body and running his fingers across smooth skin her left him feeling...uncomfortable in present company. Ryuji grinned and Akira hoped it was not because he had noticed why Akira had adjusted his sitting position.

“Dude you are totally thinking the same thing we are.” He said. _Crap._ “Come on, admit it. Besides, we all know your little secret. It’s not exactly subtle how you two look at each other.”

Akira said nothing, which only gave Ryuji more opportunity to drill him. “How long have you two been sleeping with each other?”

“What?!” The shout was not just Akira’s but also Morgana, whose eyes were wide.

“Are you serious? How do I not know about this? I'm with you almost all the time!”

“We aren’t sleeping with each other!” Akira shouted then covered his mouth to keep when he realized how loud he was. He tried to return his volume to normal levels. “W-we’re just dating. That’s it. We haven't….done anything...like that.”

“Ah, so our suspicions have been confirmed,” Yusuke said, a smug smile on his face. Akira glared at him then Ryuji who looked like he was trying hard to keep from falling over from laughing too hard.

“I hate you both.” He said.

“Sorry man, but it’s so obvious we had to get confirmation.” Ryuji said, laughing a little, “But I have to ask. How far have you two gone?”

Akira was pretty sure it was not possible for his face to be any redder than it already was. “I’m not answering that.” He said, snapping his eyes shut.

“Come on man, just a few details.”

“Ryuji, it’s none of your business what Makoto and I do in our private time.”

“Have you hugged her?”

“Yes.”

“Have you kissed her?”

“...Yes.”

“Have you touched her?”

"Didn't I just answer that?"

"No, I mean...you know..." A sly smile was on Ryuji's face.

Akira went silent. He was not going to budge. He was not going to talk about how far he and Makoto had gone, and he was not going to think about it.

He was thinking about it. He was definitely thinking of that time she stayed late helping him study and they began making out on his bed. How things had gotten a little heavy as she pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him - and how much he liked having her on top of him. How she had pushed hard against him as he cupped his hands around her ass and-

Akira felt something warm touch his lip and he put his hand up to feel blood dripping from his nose. He stared at his hand then let out a high pitched noise that should not have been possible for someone his age to make and buried his face in his knees. It became quiet then everyone - including Morgana - started laughing.

“Oh man this is rich! And I thought that only happened in anime!” Ryuji shouted between laughs. Akira made another noise that sounded like he was trying to curse his best friend to a horrible and slow death. “Okay, okay I’m done. I’m sorry, but you’re normally so relaxed seeing you freak out was great! Oh man, I can’t breathe.”

Yusuke let out a dark and amused chuckle, “It is quite amusing to see our calm leader lose his composure.”

“He looks so embarrassed.” Morgana chimed in.

Akira looked up just long enough to glare at them and then hid his eyes again behind his hair. “I hate you all.” He had nothing else to say and tightened his grip on his legs when he heard Ryuji chuckle again.

“Well, I think I’m done. It’s getting a bit too warm in here. Let’s cool off and relax a bit.” He said.

“Yes, that’s a good idea,” Yusuke said. Morgana nodded in agreement, the heat was starting to mat his fur up. “Are you coming with us Akira?”

He shook his head, he was still waiting for parts of him to settle down and he was not planning to move until they did. Ryuji and Yusuke got up and out of the bath. Akira took a deep breath and let it out, closing his eyes and just trying to get himself to relax a little. Just take a few deep breaths and take in the heat from the water and ignore the lightheadedness he was now experiencing.

After several minutes Ryuji tapped him on the shoulder. Akira capsized. 

* * *

 

Makoto, Futaba, and Ann were in the woman’s locker room getting dressed. Ann had just pulled her bag out of her locker when she noticed she had a message on her phone.

“That was more fun than I thought.” Futaba said, “Now I kinda wanna try the bathhouse back home if I get the chance.”

“You think you’d be fine doing that by yourself?”

“It’s only a walk down the street. I’ll just go when everyone’s at work so no one is around.” She said. Makoto shook her head but was smiling as she combed out her hair. She then turned to Ann who was frowning.

“What’s wrong Ann?”

“Ryuji texted me a little while ago.” She said and began reading the text, “‘Akira stayed in the hot spring too long and passed out. He’s awake, but we’re gonna take him to a clinic to make sure he’s okay.’”

"We should meet up with them." Makoto suggested and Futaba nodded in agreement.

* * *

 

The girls stepped into the clinic to see Yusuke sitting in the waiting area, Morgana hiding in Akira's bag, which was on Yusuke's lap. He looked up and waved them over. “I take it you got Ryuji’s text.” He said.

“Is Akira okay?” Makoto asked and just as she asked, the door to the medical room opened and Akira and Ryuji stepped into the waiting area. Akira looked up at them, and let out a tired sigh as he and Ryuji joined the group. He sat down and buried his head in his hands. The girls stared at him, then Makoto sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“No.” He muttered. He felt tired, a little sick, but worst of all he felt embarrassed. He never wanted to go into a public bath again.

“Doctor said he just got some heat exhaustion. Some water and rest and he’ll be fine, but maybe take it easy tomorrow.” Ryuji said, then laughed. “But man, the lead up to here. I shouldn't find it funny anymore but, nope I am.”

“What happened?” Ann asked. Ryuji opened his mouth to say something, but then Akira looked up at him.

“Open your mouth and I punch your face.” He said. Ryuji closed his mouth and kept silent. Yusuke stood up.

"I think it's time we returned to the hotel."

They all agreed and after Akira paid for his clinic visit they walked to the nearest bus stop and took the bus to the hotel. On the ride their Makoto let Akira rest his head on her shoulder. He was grateful. Her shoulder was far more comfortable than the window glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret everything.


End file.
